Sharkboy's Dream
by Rowan Rose
Summary: Sharkboy had a very confusing dream about Lavagirl. What does he do? Go to Max...sort of! I don't mind flames! T because I felt like it!
1. The Dream

**MALLORY:**Hello there peoples of earth and wherever the heck else you might be! I just came to tell you that I LOVE BANANAS! Sort of. Actually I wanted to remind you that if you REVIEW you will be able to own an imaginary car! No one can steal it because it is invisible and intangible. It also comes in delightful shades of invisi-red, invisi-blue, and invisi-purple!

**SOREN: **No one out there is stupid enough to believe you. The only way people would review is if they were telling you how stupid they think your writing is and that the story is no good!

**MALLORY:** You see what I have to live with?

**SOREN: **Technically I live in Australia

**MALLORY: **shut your dang speaking hole Sundavar!

**SOREN: **DO _NOT_ CALL ME SUNDAVAR!

**MALLORY: **But that's your name isn't it?

**SOREN: **Can't we just get on with the story

**MALLORY: **FINE! But I get to do the disclaimer!

**SOREN: SHE DON'T OWN NOTHIN' THAT AIN'T HER'S!**

**MALLORY: **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>Sharky's Dream <strong>

Sharkboy awoke with a start. He blinked as bright sunlight streamed in through the window and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eye and moved his other arm to stretch, but it wouldn't budge. He screamed and fell backwards out of bed when he saw a human form in his bed.

He heard a giggle and a voice saying "Oh Sharky, not again! I thought you were over the surprise. I get it that you are disorientated in the morning, but I think you would remember something that happened every morning."

Sharkboy's eyes widened in surprise. "Lavagirl? What are you doing in my room and in my bed? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

By now he was on his feet again.

"No silly. Don't you remember?" she said as she got out of bed. She was only wearing his pajama shirt, and for the first time he realized he was shirtless.

"Uh I-I-n-no?" he stammered, as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Hurt flashed in her eyes and he regretted saying that until she walked up to him, hips swaying. "Then I'll just have to show you" she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and started leaning forward. Alarms were going off in his head, but his instinct took over. He closed the space in between them and molded his lips to hers.

As the kiss deepened he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his bed. As they came up for air she said "Remember now?"

"Hell yes!" he said.

As they leaned in once more she whispered "I love you."

"Ditto" he whispered back before their lips touched again.

Sharkboy shot up like a rocket. _"_What was that?_" _he muttered as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Oh, it was just a dream."

He slipped out of bed and stretched. "Why would I have a weird dream like that?" he suddenly smelled pancakes. He shot down stairs still perplexed about the dream.

As he walked into the kitchen Lavagirl was standing at the stove cooking their pancakes.

"Morning Sharky!" she called over her shoulder. When he didn't respond she looked up only to find him lost in thought. As he snapped out of it he looked at her and she noticed a faint blush tinge his cheeks. _'weird'_ she thought.

Sharkboy was thinking about his dream. Max said dreams are the gateway to the subconscious so what did his dream mean to him? Surely there had to be something more to the dream then the obvious.

He realized Lavagirl had turned around to look at him. _'Man, she sure did look hot in my shirt.' _he thought. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks in realisation of what he had just thought and he looked away.

'_I _have_ to talk to someone about this!' _he thought. _'MAX! he's the dream guy, so I'll ask him!'_

"I-Uhh l-lava girl?" he stuttered making sure not to look directly at her.

"Yea Sharky?

"I'm going to go see max for a few days! I'll be back in a week!" he yelled as he got up and ran up the stairs. He came down with a suitcase a few minutes later and bolts out the door. Lavagirl was too stunned to say anything. He came busting back through the door muttering unintelligible words and he grabbed his plate and mumble a bye before heading out the door again.

"Sh-sharky? Wait, why-who-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

**MALLORY:If anybody at all is reding this I hoped you liked it!**

**SOREN: she means 'reading this' not 'reding' and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>PRESS IT!<br>l  
>l<br>I KNOW YOU WANNA!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	2. Thinking and Crying

**!REVIEW!**

Sharkboy was lost in thought as he flew towards earth.

'_I hope Max can help me figure out my dream!' _he thought. And then his thoughts drifted back to Lavagirl kissing him, and the feel of her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips on his- "Ahhh!" he shouted aloud. "Why can't I get her out of my mind? It's driving me crazy!"

His thoughts drifted back to Lavagirl once again. Her dressed in his shirt. Her kissing him. Him kissing her back.

Suddenly an alarm went off signaling the approach to earth. Sharkboy strapped himself back in to his seat and prepared for the landing. He was very very glad Max had dreamed up landing gear or he would be in some serious trouble. He pressed the buttons and pulled the levers and flipped the switches, just like Max taught him to.

As he landed he was grumbling about how for some reason him dreaming about Lavagirl was all max's fault. He _was _the dream man. He had to have something to do with this.

A thought suddenly hit him.

Lavagirl! He didn't even tell he why he was leaving. He could have at least made something up. _'she's probably off crying, thinking I left because I didn't like her anymore.' _this thought saddened him greatly. He hated it when Lavagirl cried. His mood instantly changed to one of melancholy. He slowly walked off the shark rocket with his shoulder slumped and his head down.

Max's mother came out the door and saw him. "Sharkboy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked up, still resembling a kicked puppy and opened his mouth to reply, when Max's mom gasped and said, "Oh no! Is Lavagirl hurt?"

"No!" he yelled offended. Like _he _would let anything happen to her. Then he realized she might be hurt. "Well maybe. I think I hurt her feelings." he said.

"Well come inside and you can talk to me until Max gets home from school" she said ushering him inside.

**Lavagirl**

"Sh-Sharky? Why- who-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" she yelled, but it was too late, he couldn't hear her over the sound of his shark cycle.

'_Why did he leave? He looked angry and confused' _she thought._. _"Maybe he missed Max?" she said more as a question than anything else.

Inside she knew this wasn't true. "Or maybe he is tired of me" she said. "that's probably what it really is. He is asking Max to make him a more compatible best friend. Someone who he can actually love back, and not have to worry about getting burned, literally and figuratively.

She kept thinking of a Sharkgirl and tears flooded her eyes. She ran to her room and flopped down on her bed and just sobbed.

"I don't want to be replaced." she sobbed "I love him"

At this she jolted up and her eyes widened. She covered her mouth as if someone could hear her. She whispered again. _"I love Sharkboy" _she then said it in a normal volume "I love Sharkboy" next she threw open her door and shouted at the top of her lungs "I, LAVAGIRL AM IN LOVE WITH THE MOST HANDSOME, COURAGEOUS, SMART, well not too smart, SWEETEST, MOST CARING BOY IN THE UNIVERSE; SHARKBOY!" she then noticed someone standing in the doorway. _'CRAP!' _she though, until she realized it was Linus, not Sharkboy.

"Huh, I would have never guessed." he said.

"Hey Linus!" she called as she walked over to him.

"So, when did this realization come about…and where is Sharkboy?"

After he said this, her smile turned upside down and he eyes took on a strange orangey-reddish tint. "He left." she said. " I think he went to ask Max to dream him up a new best friend." she sniffled.

He put a hand on her shoulder as the tears of lava started falling down her cheeks, but quickly pulled it away.

"sorry" she said, but those simple words burst the dam and she started to sob.

"It'll be ok" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>!REVIEW!<strong>

**l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>PRESS IT!<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>GIVE IN TO THE TEMPTATION!<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	3. WTF

**Soren:**** It's a wonderful day: the birds are singing the sun is shining and here we are; another chapter after the long anticipated wait!  
><strong>**Mallory:**** who are you?  
><strong>**Soren:**** Don't ask me that! I'm Soren…Sundavar…your invisible friend!  
><strong>**Mallory:**** No you aren't. Soren is a cynical, hateful, and a foul tempered demon child who is the spawn of the devil. You are happy, Soren doesn't get happy; therefore you can't be Soren  
><strong>**Soren:**** *sigh* fine, you got me. I'm his evil twin clone robot or something like that.  
><strong>**Mallory:**** I KNEW IT!  
><strong>**Soren:**** *sigh…again* she doesn't own any thing that isn't hers **

Chapter 3: WTF 

Sharky's P.O.V.

"Okay Sharkboy, what happened?" Max's mom asked me as she led me to the couch and sat beside me.

"Well…ummmm" I debated on telling her my dream. "I had a dream that I needed to talk to Max about. I guess I can tell you, just don't laugh."

She sighed. "Sharkboy I won't laugh."

"Promise?" I said

"I promise. Now what was this dream about?"

"Well you see, in my dream I woke up-" I paused and she nodded for me to continue "and someone else was there…in my bed." I dropped my head to look at the floor.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It was…ummm…Lavagirl." I said in a whisper. I looked up to find her giving me a look I couldn't place. "What?"

"Was that the end or is there more?" she asked.

"Well…ummmm…it's not the end" I looked back down at the floor.

"You need to tell me all of it Sharkboy" she said as she patted my shoulder.

"Well I was surprised so I fell out of bed and when I stood up Lavagirl was-"I felt heat rising to my cheeks "I didn't have a shirt on and she was wearing it." She raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "She asked me if I remembered something and I said no. She looked sad and then she looked mischievous."

"What happened next" she asked. I could tell she was getting impatient.

"She…ummm…she kind of, maybe, kissed me, and I kind of, sort of, kissed her back." I stopped.

"Is that it?" she asked like she knew what I had left out.

"She might have said she loved me and I said it back." I said. My face was probably beet red by now. "What do you think this means?" I looked up to find her biting her lip trying not to laugh.

I growled. "SEE! I KNEW YOU WOULD LAUGH AT ME!" I shouted as I stood up to leave.

"Sharkboy! I'm not laughing at you having the dream; I'm laughing because you are so clueless!" she said as she made a grab to stop me.

"What do you mean?" Was this lady crazy or what?

"You are in love with Lavagirl."

I just stared at her in shock as I processed her words. I thought of Lavagirl and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in love with Lavagirl.

"What? I can't be we've known each other forever and we are best friends. This could ruin our friendship! But what if she loved me back? Then we could-NO! What am I thinking? I'm so reckless and stupid and rude and so just ugh! She would never like-"

"SHARBOY! CALM DOWN!" Max's mom yelled.

"What should I do?" I asked.

Max's mom looked me straight in the eyes and said only two more words before I left for planet Drool, "Tell her"

LAVGIRL'S P.O.V.

"No It won't!" I said. He had been trying to comfort me for hours. "It will never be okay again! Sharkboy's going to replace me with a more compatible best friend and I will be forgotten." She started to sob again.

"Perhaps it is him who should be forgotten." Linus said.

"Huh? Forget Sharkboy? I-I couldn't. Didn't you hear me I love him." I tried to explain.

"Maybe you would forget him easier if you had someone to take your mind off of him." Lavagirl noticed he had gotten uncomfortably close.

"W-what do you mean. What are you getting a-"

I was cut off as he kissed me. He pulled away nearly instantly, to avoid getting burned. There was a noise at the doorway and me and Linus turned to look. Standing in the doorway stood a very pissed off Sharkboy.

SHARKBOY'S P.O.V.

When my ship landed I jumped on my shark-cycle and drove as fast as I could to Lavagirl. When I parked it in front I nearly ran to the doorway. As I got there I heard someone talking to Lavagirl and I went in just in time to see Linus lean forward and cut off Lavagirl's next sentence with a kiss.

My smile slipped off my face and was replaced with a glare. I growled loudly and both of them turned to look at me.

I turned on my heel and stalked back to my motorcycle, despite the cries of Lavagirl.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mallory<span>: So? Do you like?**

**Soren: Of course they didn't like it! Your writing is all crap!**

**Mallory: SOREN YOUR BACK! *glops* It was horrible! Your evil twin clone robot was impersonating you! They were horrible at it though-except for stealing the disclaimer-and kept acting all happy!**

**Soren: ...**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>REVIEW!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>the button's not down there for good looks<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
><strong>**dont hate appreciate  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>BWAHAHAHA<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	4. Metamorpheo

**Soren:**I Can't believe she finally updated. It took her like 3 months.  
><strong>Mallory:<strong> I'm not the one who-never mind.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>What were you going to say? That at least you aren't the one who ate bugs as a child, because I can assure you, you were the one who did that nonsense, I stuck to eating cleaning supplies like a normal person.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>I-*sigh* Just so you know I dont own anything but the story. Take that and I'll shoot-  
><strong>Soren: <strong>Wait. You actually did the disclaimer! I. WILL. KILL. YOU!  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>nonsense.

**SHARKBOY**

His bike raced down the road. Hot tears of anger and grief fell from the corners of his eyes and were swept away by the wind. He kept replaying the scene in his head. Each time he saw it he felt his anger and greief multiply. '_How could she betray me like that?' _he thought.

He took an angry swipe at his eyes and pulled his bike over in the middle of the street. Kids gave him funny looks but he just stalked past them. He felt the tears on his cheek now and was surprised. He hadn't realized how much loving Lavagirl would change him.

As he stalked along the road he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He ignored it and kept walking until he recognized the voice. He stiffened, then growled. He turned and with a speed that surprised even himself and sprang upon the person and pinned them to the ground by their neck.

"Linus!" he snarled. "You! You took her from me! How could you!"

Linus looked taken aback. "What did I-"

"Don't you deny it! I saw you two kissing!" Sharkboy yelled.

"Kissing? I've been in town all day!" said Linus. Confusion was written on his face.

"Don't lie to me!" Sharkboy said as he picked Linus up and held him in the air by his neck. Sharkboy pulled back his fist while Linus squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the punch.

"STOP!" shouted a voice. Sharkboy growled in annoyance but dropped Linus coughing onto the ground.

"I'm kind of busy here Max!" yelled Sharkboy.

"What is going on here?" he asked glancing at Linus. Sharkboy mumbled something unintelligible and glared at Linus.

"Wha- never mind! Look Sharkboy, you and Lavagirl are in serious danger!" Max said.

Sharkboy's furious expression dropped. "Lavagirl? What's going on Max."

Max's face soon had a look of dread on it.

"Why were you trying to kill Linus? Hurry!"

Sharkboy looked confused but recounted the story to him, blushing all the while. When he told about Linus kissing Lavagirl he sent a glare at Linus.

"But I've already told you! I have been in town all day long!" Linus shouted in exasperation.

Max's look of dread turned into one of horror. "Sharkboy, that wasn't Linus! We need to go now! I'll explain on the way!

**LAVAGIRL**

"LINUS! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" shouted Lavagirl as she pushed him away and ran towards the door.

She heard him start laughing an evil laugh and looked back at him just in time to see his skin start moving and his face change into a faceless figure.

"My dear, I'm not that puny weakling Linus. I'm Metamorpheo, and now that you're away from your little boyfriend, I can destroy you." He said as he walked closer to her.

Lavagirl's eyes widened and she shot Lava at him, but to no avail. He kept approaching with an evil smile. She turned and ran but he grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. She opened her mouth and screamed to the top of her lungs. "SHARKBOY!"

**Sharkboy**

"So this new bad guy can change shapes?" asked Sharkboy.

"Yes. That's why it looked like Linus. He is also heat resistant so LG's powers won't do her any good. You probably can taken him out with your strength or something. That's the reason he needed to get you away from her. He knows you two care about each other and so he used that to get her away from her so he could take her out first." Max explained, as they raced along the road.

"We're almost there." said Sharkboy as the cave came into view.  
>"SHARKBOY!" they heard Lavagirl scream.<p>

"NO!" Sharkboy shouted. He slid the bike to a stop and jumped off.

"Hey!" shouted Max as the bike fell on top of him.

Sharkboy ignored him, he just ran full steam to the doorway. What he saw enraged him even more than before. Lavagirl was unconscious and caught by the wrists in a faceless man's grip that he assumed was Metamorpheo.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! Sharkboy shouted. "SHE'S MINE!" he blushed when he realized he said the last part but brushed it off and ran at Metamorpheo.

"I don't think you should do that." the faceless man stated. "It could be hazardous to your girlfriend's life."

"What do you mean how could it be-"

He was cut off by the sound of the cave roof cracking.

"I guess it won't matter if it is hazardous for her life because you two will soon be dead anyway." He took Lavagirl's limp form and tossed it right below the large cracks still forming in the roof.

"I bid you a hearty farewell!" shouted Metamorpheo as he ran through the doorway.

Sharkboy paid him no mind as he saw the roof of the cave start to fall down in large chunks. "LAVAGIRL!"He shouted as one landed near her still limp form. He rushed over to her side and picked her up bridal style.

"Ugnnnh" she groaned and lifted a hand to her head. "Sh-Sharky? Who did I-Wha-What happened? I-Linus was and he changed and-"

"Lavagirl please shut up. You're making it really hard to concentrate." Sharkboy said as he made his way through the falling rubble.

He made it through the doorway and out into the sun and mumbled under his breath "That was anti-climactic."

He set Lavagirl on her feet and seconds later the whole cave collapsed in on itself. He turned to make sure Lavagirl was okay. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain at his side. He looked down and saw a small arrow the size of his index finger sticking out of his side. It was filled with a glowing purple liquid that was quickly being injected inside him.

He pulled it out, but a second later felt a pain shoot through him. He doubled over and dropped to his knees in pain. He numbly heard Lavagirl scream his name as the world slowly turned black.

**Soren: **the pitiful end to a boring chapter.  
><strong>Mallory:<strong> SHUT UP PLEASE!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>Whatever...

**l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>Please review!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>it makes me update faster!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>yea I know, bribes are petty  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>****l  
>but bribes are all I have<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>**


	5. The Screams

**Mallory: **I know all of you out there are probably ready to come at me with pitchforks and torches for not updating, but I have a very valid excuse.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>I hate to break it to you but you've had plenty of time to write, you're just exceedingly lazy.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Shut your face! I...ughh...okay you're a little bit right.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>And you're surprised? I laugh at you're obvious lack of intelligence. Haha. I do not regret in the least to inform you that I am always right.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>What about that time you-  
><strong>Soren: <strong>GAH! How dare you bring that up? I...uhh...that wasn't even me! It was my evil cousin-I mean my...uhh evil twin clone robot? Yea that sounds right!  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>*gasp* you're right! We've got to capture them before they do any more damage!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>Even while she does that, she disclaims all rights and privilages associated with The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl

* * *

><p><strong>The Screams<strong>

"Ughhh." Sharkboy let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. He tried to think about what happened but he couldn't remember the whole thing. Pictures were coming back to him slowly and he closed his eyes and concentrated on them. He remembered Metamorpheo, making it out of the cave before it collapsed, the dart, and his dream. Soon he pieced it all back together and remembered.

He opened his eyes and tried to gain his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that his arms were chained above his head, and he tried tugging on the chains t no avail, they remained locked tight. He soon gave up on his arms and started looking around.

He din't recognize the damp stone walls or the large wooden door, but he did recognize a lone figure slumped to against a wall.

"Max!" He whisper-yelled. "Max are youawake?"

"Ah." Sharkboy jumped at the voice as the faceless form of Metamorpheo emerged form the shadows."I see you're awake." Metamorpheo grinned. "I regret to inform you that you're little dream boy is down for the count. He was easy enough to take down as was you're precious little flame girl."

Sharkboy growled at the faceless man while he struggled at his chains.

"Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't struggle so. You'll rub your wrists to the bone." He gave a small laugh and continued. "You, dear boy, to put it simply, baffle me. I gave you enough tranquilizer to knock out a Tyrannosaurus and yet you wake up in mere hours." He walked a little closer to Sharkboy. "I'd expect your girlfriend, with he high body temperature, to burn it off quickly, but why doesn't it keep you down?"

"Where's Lavagirl?" Sharkboy snarled.

"You're girlfriend, as I expected, did burn off the sleep syrum quickly; even more quickly than you. She's awaiting me in the interrigation room as we speak." Metamorpheo leaned in close next to Sharkboy's ear and whispered "She and I are about to have some fun." With that he strode out of the room with a slam of the large door.

Sharkboy started struggling with renewed vigor. His chains were clashing against each other loudly and blood started seeping out of the edges of the manacles. He took no heed of this and kept on. He yanked and tore at the restrtaints until he slumped over in exhaustion.

He scrunched his eyes up and tried to think of a way out, but they shot back open when he heard the most chilling sound that he had ever heard.

The screams echoed through the dank room and Sharkboy wished he could cover his ears with his hands.

As the screams continued on, Sharkboy could feel one of his frenzies coming on. He ran his tongue over his second layer of razor sharp teeth and tried to keep his rage controlled. He knew if he were to have a frenzie now he would injure himself.

He closed his eyes again and tried to think of anything he could to keep his mind off of the terrifying screams, but his thoughts kept returning to Lavagirl. Whatever they were doing to her to make her make those chilling sounds, they would pay.

Eventually the screams stopped, Sharkboy didn't know how long they lasted-it felt like hours-but they died down slowly. He felt his teeth return to normal, but he still felt the rage running through his veins.

He started as the wooden door opened. This time standing in the doorway wasn't The overbearing form of Metamorpheo, but the petite frame of a woman. As she stepped into the dim lights of the room, Sharkboy gasped. There stood Lavagirl, with scrapes and cuts and newly forming bruises covering her skin. The front of her suit was torn, and showed her stomach, covered in blood. She limped toward Sharkboy and stood shakily next to him, supporting herself on the wall. She let out a small whimper of pain before sayin in a soft voice, "Sharky, it _hurts_."

Before Sharkboy could reply, her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground.

"LG?" Sharkboy said, "Lavagirl can you hear me? Wake up please. It's probably not good for you to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping, I just can't stand up." She said as another whimper escaped her lips.

"Just keep talking so I know you're awake okay." He said. "I don't want to lose you."

Just at that moments Lavagirl started laughing as she rose from the floor slowly. By the time she stood fully erect again she was no longer in the shape of Lavagirl, but of Moetamorpheo. "You are so easy to fool. Just a little change and a little doe eyes and you are done for." He went back to the door and opened it. A figure stepped in and dropped a limp, bloody Lavagirl onto the ground before closing the door back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mallory: <strong>There you have it!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>You've now read the worst chapter yet!

l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>REVIEW!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	6. Dream Magic

**Soren: **I'm surprised...she updated.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Soren, you know I've been busy!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>You only spent a week on vacation...all the other time you could have updated. Funny Fact about miss RoRo here...she taught her grandmother how to crochet (pronounced kroshay) that's sortof like knitting...  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>IT IS NOT LIKE KNITTING!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>Yea it is you have yarn and you make stuff with stick(s)  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Besides Shorty can crochet too and he's a guy! Well he can also play the Ukulele.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>I still don't understand why you call him shorty. He's 6'0" and You're 5'0"...that's a foot of difference.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>It's called irony  
><strong>Soren:<strong> This is called a disclaimer...SHE DISCLAIMS!  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>I don't even care!

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Magic<strong>

Sharkboy didn't know how long he stayed there just whisper/screaming Lavagirl's name. He was trying to make her eyes open by sheer force of will. Hoping that just maybe her breathing would even out and the bleeding would stop.

He was so caught up in trying to get her attention that he didn't notice Max start stirring. It started with a small groan that sent a fluttering to his eyelids before they finally opened. "Sh-Sharkboy?" he askeed as he sat up against the wall.

Sharkboy felt his heart jump. "LG!" he yelled excitedly.

Max groaned again. "No it's me." Max replied, putting hgis hand against his throbbing head. "Where are we?"

A dissapointed sigh escaped Sharkboy's lips, and he explained all that had happened.

By the time he was done explaining, Max was leaned up against the wall, inching himself toward Lavagirl. Once he reached her, he knelt down and tried to assess the damage. She was covered in bruises and small cuts, and had a few burns and a broken arm. The only major injury looked to be the six inch gash across her stomach.

Sharkboy, who was nervously clenchinhg and unclenching his fists, asked, "How is she?"

"It looks worse than it actually is. I just need something to stop the bleeding."

The only thing laying around loose in the room was a chain, so Max gave a defeated sigh and reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Uhhh...what are you doing Max?" Sharkboy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have to stop the bleeding with something, "Max said with the roll of his eyes, "and there is no way to get your shirt off, and I don't have a death wish, so I'm not taking Lavagirl's shirt off. Mine is the only one left...obviously."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Sharboy leaned his head back against the cold stone of the wall while Max finished taking off his shirt, and closed his eyes. He didn't open them again until Max's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Why do you think you're the only one chained?" he asked.

Sharkboy tried and failed to shrug. "Lavagirl's obviously out of comission and you aren't really a threat except for your drea-WAIT! Can you do your dream magic?"

Max got a far-away look for a few seconds then shook his head. "No. My mind is still kind-of foggy from being knocked out. I can't concentrate on any-"

His sentence was interrupted by a small whimper from Lavagirl. She shot up the next second only to give a small scream as her arms flew to Max's shirt covering her wound. "Huh? I-I-whe-what-" she stammered.

Two expressions broke out on Sharkboy's face at once. One of worry and one of a nervous hope. "Lavagirl!" He shouted.

Her neck whipped around at the sound of his voice, and when her eyes found him she flashed him a watery grin.

"Sharky! I-AH!" Another cry of pain escaped her lips.

"Why don't you lay back down" Max advised, urging her to use his legs as a pillow.

She layed down with another whimper of pain. She closed her eyes, but didn't go to sleep. Instead she listened to Sharkboy and Max's conversation.

"Max, can you do your magic dream thing now?" Sharkboy asked.

"I'll try." There was a small silence, and she felt Max tense up under her, then the rustle of chains. "Almost." Another silence followed, before another rattle of the chains.

Sharkboy sighed. "How about you do your dream magic, and I pull?"

"Okay." This time the silence lasted only a second before the chains sounded. This time they were alot louder. A moment later the sound of a pop, then the chains dropping to the ground, and a gleeful shout from Sharkboy.

Lavagirl opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Sharkboy running over to her and Max.

She tried to speak when all the sudden another pain shot up her body and she cried out. Sharkboy gently switched her head over to his lap and started stroking her hair. "It'll be okay" he said.

No sooner had he spoke than The door was shoved open and Metamorpheo strolled in. He looked to where they were sitting and frowned. "Get the girl and the blonde boy and bring them. Leave the fishboy."

Sharkboy growled, but let out a cry of surprise as he was lifted from the ground and slammed to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" He snarled.

"Simple. Revenge."

"Wha-" Metamorpheo held his hand up, to stop what he was going to say.

"I had all this power, all these abilities, but my brother was the special one." His fists clenched. "Just because he was the oldest he got all the praise, all the love; while I got labled a freak."

"What does this have to do with us?" Sharkboy demanded.

"Because," He started, "My brother was your dear father."

The door slammed with a thud as Max and lavagirl were dragged down the hall, and Sharkboy was dropped to the floor stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Soren: <strong>That was the most Cliche ending you could ever giva a chapter...Rowan...RoRo?...Mallory? Huh guess she left. You know the drill, Hopefully...REVIEW...I guess that's i-  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Boo!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>!  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your fa-OWW! You're...choking...me...can't...breathe!

l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>REVIEW!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	7. Dread

**Mallory: **I know everyone's probably forgotten about this lame story by now, but I actually have a real excuse...SCHOOL STARTED! I have so much stuff to read! Beowulf and St. Augustine and Aristotle. I've got Chem tests I'm barely passing...not to mention Humanities and Rhetoric(Which I have to write a pursuasive speech on legalizing Marijuana) My Chem teacher likes to yell at me as does my Geometry teacher. I had to memorize the entire periodic table in four days and I'm failing Latin. That just about covers it.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>You forgot to mention the horrible flabbiness you've gained since you summer hybernation. Your P.E. teacher yells at you for slacking.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Hey, No fair! I don't try on purpose! And what about those tackles I made in football Hmm?  
><strong>Soren:<strong> Purely luck.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>All seventeen of them? I think it has more to do with my awesome skills and amazing talent at tackling people than luck.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>Hah! You're right! You have the luck of a man who was deformed at birth had a mental disability, was paralized and hit by a bus...Plus...I get to do the disclaimer! She dis-  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Idisclaimeeverything! Hahahahahahaha!

**Dread**

Sharkboy stared at his bloody hands as he paced back and forth. He had tried to beat his way out of the thick metal walls to no avail. He hadn't even dented them.

His thoughts weren't on his hands though. He was waiting for the screams he knew were inevitable. Waiting to hear the anguished cries of the friends he could not reach.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he heard a sound so faint, that he doubted he even heard it until another followed.

So they had started on Max.

He felt guilty at being glad they weren't the screams of Lavagirl for only a second before another voice joined Max's. One that he dreaded hearing.

The screams echoed through the dank room as he paced faster and faster until he was nearly running around the room. He pushed his hands against his ears so hard, his claws dug into his scalp, but the screams seemed to get louder.

A jolt of fear shot through him as one of the screams abruply stopped while the other continued. He strained his ears to hear anything, failing to realize his hands were still tightly clamped against the sides of his head.

He heard the muffled sounds of the door opening and the distinctly feminine screams drifted through the door as it was quickly opened and shut again after something was thrown in.

It took him a moment to register that the lump on the floor was Max, before he rushed to his side. He lossened his hands from his ears and lowered shaking hands to the worse looking part of Max. From where his neck met his shoulders to the left side of his chest was a gash that was gushing blood so thick, it looked black. Sharkboy pressed his hands against the gash and tried to stop the blood, but it was coming fast. He knew if Max didn't get help soon, he wouldn't last long.

As he attempted to stop the bleeding of Max's chest, he failed to notice the screams stop until the door of the cell opened and a concious but severely hurt Lavagirl was draped across the arms of Metamorpheo.

Sharkboy growled as he ran his tongue along his second layer of teeth, something he did out of habbit, as he felt a frenzie coming on, but didn't want to move his hands from Max's chest, lest he bleed out.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked the faceless man. "I don't have any secrets to give you. They don't deserve to suffer."

Metamorpheo just gave a chuckle as he gently layed Lavagirl on the floor. He turned his back to walk out the door before pausing, "My dear boy, torture isn't just for interrogation. Maybe I just like watching you squirm."

"You're a sick, insane, lonely old man!" Spat Sharkboy.

"Perhaps." said the man with a light smirk. "Or perhaps you are the one who is sick and insane for placing me here." He said as he walked out. "I'll see you in your dreams."

Sharkboy furrowed his brow as he tried to decifer the meaning behind the man's words, but his attention was drawn by the slight wimper from Lavagirl's direction. He wanted to go see if her condition was as bad as Max's but didn't want to leave Max to bleed.

He lifted his hands from Max's chest and was shocked to find them clean and clear of blood. He looked down at Max's chest to find the blood on his shirt dried and his chest bleeding no more. He checked Max's pulse to find it strong and was surprised to hear his breathing level out. "Weird." he breathed before scooting closer to Lavagirl.

With one glance, he knew she didn't have long. Just being on the floor for as long as she had been, she was already in a pool of her own blood.

"Sh-sharky?" She asked in a small voice as he lifted her head to place on his lap. "I don't feel very well."

"It'll be okay." He whispered to her, brushing the strands of her hair painted red with her blood out of her face.

"No I mean I can't feel it." she said. "All there is is numb. Like my mind is awake and my body is asleep."

He could feel her shallow breaths and knew he didn't have very much time.

"I need to tell you-" They started at the same time.

"You first" said Sharkboy.

She took a slow shaky breath before coughing a little. "Sharky, I know you may not be iclined to feel the same way about me, but I need to tell you so-something." She let out a few more coughs and Sharkboy didn't fail to notice that her hands came back tinted red. She blinked slowly, her eyes staying closed for a long enough time to scare Sharkboy before they slowly opened back, half lidded. "I needed to tell you that I-" she paused and took a shallow breath. "I love you Sharky. I think I al-always have."

His eyes grew wide as a smile grew on his face that dropped as Lavagirl closed her eyes again, this time, not opening again.

"LG...Lavagirl? Hey Lavagirl, wake up." he said, shaking her. He started to grow more frantic. "Lavagirl, wake up. I need you! Lavagirl, open your eyes."

He started breathing hard as he grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none. He pressed his fingers to her neck, with the same outcome. He layed his ear on her chest to listen for a breath or a heartbeat. Neither came. He lifted his head from her chest and looked at her lifeless face.

He felt his bottom lip tremble as his eyes grew wet.

"I love you too." He whispered as a tear fell from his eye and landed on her nose before dripping down her face.

He lowered his head, and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and letting the sobs that were threatening to come loose, tear from his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Mallory: <strong>For all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I take full credit for them. Autocorrect has nothing to do with them.


	8. A Dream

**Mallory: **I'm actually updating twice in the same week!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>I think that means you're lazy and won't do what little menial work you have been asigned.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>Hey! I've worked my butt off in the past two days! **  
><strong>**Soren:** Oh so you cut down a few trees and threw around a few bales of hay, big deal.  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>I cut down those trees for charity! Those disabled people now have a cleared out horse trail to ride their horses on. I might have thrown around bales for money, but I also had to muck out stalls, which smells like a big load of...well horse crap.  
><strong>Soren: <strong>But you also got to ride horses around, which is for fun!  
><strong>Mallory:<strong> ...Well...I disclaim!  
><strong>Soren: <strong>We're still talking about this later!

**A Dream**

Sharkboy shot awake with Lavagirl's name on his lips. He looked around, expecting to see the dark cell around him, but found the deep blue of his bedroom wall.

He took a few deep breaths before lifting his hand to wipe his face, surprised when it came back, wet with tears. "It was all a dream." He whispered before a quiet voice from beside him ansewed.

"What was?"

Sharboy jumped at the soft sound of the voice and looked over to see the sleepy face of Lavagirl sitting up in the bed beside him.

"Lavagirl!" He shouted before grabbing her in a hug. He felt her hug back and he breathed in her scent. "I thought I'd lost you."

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Not really." He looked up nervously at her.

"What?" She asked.

He gulped before replying. "There's something I need to do."

She gave him a weird look. "Go ahead, what is it."

"It's something that I should have done a while ago, and I realized that I should do it before it's too late." He took a deep breath.

"Go ahead and do it. I'll wait on you." She said as she slung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait." Sharkboy said as he grabbed her arm. "Close your eyes for a second." He moved to dit beside her.

Lavagirl raised her eyebrow before closing her eyes. She cracked one open. "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

Sharkboy sighed, he was slowly losing his nerve. "Just do it."

She huffed but complied. "Now what?"

"Don't move." He said as he licked his lips.

He leaned in slowly and let his eyes flutter shut. He didn't notice Lavagirl crack her eye open to see what he was doing. She gasped softly as she felt the buterfies flutter through her stomach, before closing her eyes again.

Sharkboy paused as he felt her breath on his lips. He opened an eye to see what her reaction was. He waited for a few more seconds, just in case she wanted to pull away.

"Are you going to kiss me or are we just going to sit here all day like a couple idiots?" She said, a pink blush spreading across her face.

Sharkboy smiled before pressing his lips gently to her soft warm ones. He felt her melt into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her arms snake around his neck.

After what felt like no time at all in his opinion, the kiss ended. They looked into each other's eyes as they cought their breath.

"What took you so long?" Lavagirl asked with a smile.

"I have no idea." Sharkboy replied before closing in for another soft kiss.

When they pulled apart Sharkboy realized something. "What were you doing in my bed?" He asked.

Lavagirl shrugged. "The usual, Nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Soren: <strong>As Mallory keels over in exhaustion, I would like to thank all of the unfortunate souls who were conned into reading this pitiful, cliche tale...now go away. All of you. Shoo!  
><strong>Mallory: <strong>As I hit Soren over the head with a broom, I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers. Without you, this would have been left behind and forgotten.


End file.
